


Changes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex ponders her move to Las Vegas, with a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 September 2006  
> Word Count: 736  
> Prompt: September 2006, rain reflection picture prompt  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel, Poltergeist: the Legacy  
> Rating: PG13  
> Summary: Alex ponders her move to Las Vegas, with a little help.  
> Spoilers: Occurs directly before "Specter" does.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television, or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".

(12-10-02)

How fitting that it's raining when I get ready to leave San Francisco for what will basically be the last time. I mean, yes, I'll be back. Nick is still here, continuing his work as Precept of the still rebuilding San Francisco house. And I'm still a card-carrying member of the Luna Foundation. Not to mention all of my consultant work. And Rachel's. We just won't be living here any longer.

And that one little fact hurts more than I'd expected it would. And I expected a lot. This has been my home for the better part of twenty years now. More than half of my life. I moved here to further my college education. It wasn't that I didn't like my schooling in Louisiana, I just wanted something different, felt the urge to follow a rather sketchy vision. Gramma Rose understood and dutifully packed me off to the other side of the country.

And then I met Derek, and that vision began to clear. The Legacy proved to be just the thing to utilize my abilities, my aspirations for life. Where else could I work so diligently to better the world for humanity than by fighting against the agents of the Dark Side?

All things I can still do in Las Vegas. Hell, I'm quite sure there are some agents of the Dark Side wandering freely about the City of Sin. No, I won't be in the castle on Angel Island, but I haven't been in that castle for three years now, and I've still continued working.

So why am I so ambivalent about this move? I can still do what I need to. The spirits of Gramma Rose and Derek have visited me and agreed with our motives behind the move. They both even hinted at something special about my Rose Marie that predicates the need for this move to Vegas. Not to mention what Ingrid told me when we last visited. Even Kat is excited about the move. She's had such issues with making and keeping friends ever since the situation with Miranda.

"Alex?" My train of thought is interrupted by Kat's soft voice. "Mom wanted me to check on you since you're not answering your cell."

Blinking at her, I tear my eyes away from the puddle I've lost myself in while ruminating. I dig into my pocket to find my phone…turned off. "Sorry, Kat," I reply, sheepishly grinning, as I turn my phone back on. "Is she almost done?"

Kat rolls her eyes at me. "No! She wants to close out my college fund and the trust fund she and Daddy sent up for Connor and me. And it's taking time because of Daddy being dead and all."

I'm only slightly surprised at her matter-of-fact attitude regarding the deaths of her father and brother. She's accepted it far better than her mother has, even after seven years' time. Such is the way of children far more aware of themselves than perhaps is good for them. "Well, I suppose that's understandable," I reply, fingering the end of her braid. Nearly fifteen years old and still prefers braids for her long hair, especially when the weather's not friendly. Like today. "Your mom hadn't really planned on leaving town, so why would she close out the accounts before now?"

She shrugs and looks up at the sky for a moment. A conflicted smile spreads across her face. "Alex, do you think this move is gonna be good for us?" she finally asks, but still doesn't look at me yet. "I mean, we're going so far…"

"I don't know, Kat," I reply honestly. "But it feels like the right thing to do. We need to go where we need to be, and I finally understand that we need to be in Las Vegas, for all of us. We just have to have faith and an open mind."

And yes, that even means me. I can do this. It'll be strange, but no stranger than when I'd left Gramma Rose and moved to San Francisco. We'll have bumps in the road, but we'll persevere. I can feel it. And then a flash of movement to my left catches my eye and I turn to see…

Derek?

No, that's not him. Not by a long shot. The man in that trench coat has blonde hair. Weird that I'd think I'm seeing him today of all days.


End file.
